


your body's a message (send my regards to hell)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Force Bond (Star Wars), Helmets, Mask Riding, Masks, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Size Difference, The Last Jedi Inspired, Woman on Top, inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Inspired by The Last Jedi trailer.--"This wasn’t their first meeting, and it certainly wasn’t the first time that she’d come to terms that whatever had happened between herself and Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base had . . . consequences. Anger coursed through her system without reason, phantom pains lanced the same side where she’d seen Chewie blast him, or elsewhere, oftentimes strong enough to make her knees buckle. Sorrow, glee--those she knew to signify she needed to check in with Finn and Poe. If Luke knew anything, sitting opposite her in his small hut, he said nothing. Whether because he didn’t want to, or wouldn’t, she had no idea. Her master wasn’t the easiest to read, and she had no real desire to learn how. His secrets, his opinions, were his own, just as she guarded hers.And this? This was a secret she had no intention of sharing with anyone."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, and sloppy, and probably redundant as all get out but man I had to write it after the trailer today, and I had to do it before work. I hope you enjoy it regardless! Thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> pst. Rian. Add this in. It'll go over FLAWLESSLY -snort-

This wasn’t their first meeting, and it certainly wasn’t the first time that she’d come to terms that whatever had happened between herself and Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base had . . . consequences. Anger coursed through her system without reason, phantom pains lanced the same side where she’d seen Chewie blast him, or elsewhere, oftentimes strong enough to make her knees buckle. Sorrow, glee--those she knew to signify she needed to check in with Finn and Poe. If Luke knew anything, sitting opposite her in his small hut, he said nothing. Whether because he didn’t want to, or wouldn’t, she had no idea. Her master wasn’t the easiest to read, and she had no real desire to learn how. His secrets, his opinions, were his own, just as she guarded hers. 

And this? This was a secret she had no intention of sharing with anyone. 

****

The room Rey found herself in was small, hardly larger than the space she had to call her own on the island. It was all the more claustrophobic as she heard his breathing, hard and heavy, just behind her. Turning on her heel, Rey had just enough time to turn on her saber and bring it up in front of her face to avoid being sliced in half with his own blade, the resulting sizzle and sparking of the two meeting taking her breath away. She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing as she pushed against him, feeling the tug of his blade against her own as he used his height and his reach to his best advantage. Her heels dug into the ground, fortifying her position as best she could manage. She’d done this before, she could do it again. 

“Scavenger,” the knight growled. She could feel his eyes burning into her even through his mask, the curved metal and glass reflecting her own expression, one of fear, of bitter determination. An unstoppable force and an immovable object, wasn’t that what her Master had called the both of them after hearing about her and Kylo Ren’s first fight? 

Rey’d have poured herself into Ren’s head again if he’d let his walls down, but both of them had learned to do better than that. Nevermind that they still bled together at night. Shifting her stance, she managed to move her body just far enough to tug their blades down again. For a half second she was thrown off balance, and he attempted to take back control once more. This was happening, wasn’t it? She bit her cheek, tasting blood. This wasn’t her brain just replaying muscle memory, right? Reusing scenes and events that she’d lived through already? 

The laughter that echoed through his vocorder was no memory, and it made her whole body shiver. “You really think you can defeat me?” he asked. She hated how his words wrapped around her, eliciting another shudder as she managed to sidestep his enormous form, ducking under his neck swing to come and stand on the other end of the small room. He reached out a hand, but she was faster, her hand curving into a claw that had Kylo freezing. This time he didn’t laugh. She could feel him tugging at the Force, feel him calling it to him to break her connection, but she held fast. Arm shaking with the effort, she  _ pulled  _ as hard as she could. She could see his muscles protest, could hear his breathing turn labored, but as time inched by he shifted, stepped backwards. Knelt. He groaned, but even as he raged against her control she only doubled down her will and concentration. With her thumb, she powered down her saber, pocketed it, then summoned his to her. The red reflected against his helm, bathing his shadowed form in crimson, before she powered down his weapon as well. The sound of his heavy breathing mixed with hers, filling the air, as she squeezed her hand into a fist, and shoved him all the way onto his back. 

As she stepped closer she could see him trembling, could make out the way that his whole form fought against her every inch of control. He wasn’t going to make this easy for her, but she’d never planned on that. 

“I do,” she said, voice taut as she held onto her control with all that she had. Her right hand, now free of their weapons, made short work at the laces of her breeches, tugging them down past her bony hips and over her hips and rear. She imagined she could see his adam’s apple bob, but with all the black he wore she could’ve been mistaken. “I can defeat you. I make you weak.” 

She’d played this over too many times in her head, him on his back, lying prone beneath her. She was already wet, the fire in her belly stroked from the fight, and from watching him struggle against her. Now, as she stepped over his immobile body, and knelt with either leg pressed against the edges of his helmet, she knew just how accurate her words were. 

The chill of his helmet against her cunt made her hiss, and though her left hand remained clawed to keep him in place, her right moved to spread her lips as she sat herself atop his covered face.  

“I make you weak,” she repeated, breathing heavy as she rolled her hips. Her clit, slick from her arousal, slid against the bridge of his nose, catching every so often on the nicks that spread across the well-worn metal. Though the noise was muffled, she could feel the vibration of his breathing and groaning against her thighs and her ass. She rolled her hips all the faster against him, against the mask that had haunted her dreams for the first month since their meeting. Her breathing caught fast in her throat, eyes zeroed in on where his own should be, as she felt her excitement bubble, her arousal spreading to the tips of her toes and her fingertips. 

She hadn’t even realized that she’d released him from her bonds until she was tilting her head back, orgasm eminent as she began to pant in earnest. Fire licked up her spine, and her hands tangled in her hair, stroking her neck and breasts as she ground her clit and her cunt against the protruding curve of his mask. She wasn’t going to last, she wasn’t going to be able to take it much further. 

Kylo Ren groaned from underneath her, his hands balled into fists in the fabric of his cloak, and the sound coupled with the vibrations sent her over the edge. Her hips jerked, dripping across the mask as she whimpered and rode out the wave of her pleasure, head cocked to the side, hands on her breasts. Her eyes fluttered for the briefest of moments, but she didn’t dare shut them. This might’ve been a dream but she wasn’t an idiot. No, instead, she smirked and dipped two fingers between her legs. Slowly, and sitting back on her haunches to give Kylo the best view, she reached down to spread her lower lips apart, slicking her thumb around her clit before reaching up and pressing it past her lips. 

“I will have you,” she heard him say, though his voice echoed in her brain rather than from between her legs. With a start she sat up in bed, soaked in a cold sweat and aching between her legs, which felt sticky. Looking out at the still closed door of her hut, she rolled onto her side and fisted her left hand in her mouth before bringing her right between her legs, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit as she pressed two deep inside her cunt. Something akin to elation, to triumph, soared in her chest, but she squashed it down in a wave of her own pleasure to keep from studying it too deeply. 

****

\--

****

Kylo grinned into his hands, pulling them away from his face to push himself off the bed and head towards the door, ignoring the ache of his muscles from the last week of nonstop training. Pressing two fingers into the com pad just beside the doorway, he called for his ship to be prepared. He had a certain scavenger to visit. 

****

\--

****

Luke screamed at her to run to the Falcon as the sun began setting two months into her stay on Ahch-To, and though she was armed as ever with his lightsaber, she couldn’t deny that the sight of Kylo Ren’s shuttle landing on the edge of the island didn’t make her heart speed up. He’d finally found her. His threat echoed in her head as she took off, saber illuminated, chest heaving as her feet pounded against the pavement. She had to trust her master, trust that he knew what he was doing when the dark figures began to file from the opened maw of the ship, filing out onto the green grass like a disease. She didn’t stay to watch him emerge like a phantom, but scrambled down the rocky hillside towards where she’d left the old freighter. She could pilot it by herself, she’d done it half a dozen times, but she wasn’t going to leave her Master. 

Indecision made her rock backwards on her heels, just steps away from the sanctuary of the ship, and that was all the time needed. As ever he crawled from the shadows, stepping out like he was born of the darkness itself, and she came to a dead halt just steps in front of him. Her eyes widened, taking in the scar that lanced his cheek, where she’d marked him with her blade, and the way it trailed down past his throat and disappeared into the collar of his coat. A lump rose in her throat as she recalled his mask having dropped after . . . after, and was now instead left face to uncovered face with her attacker. 

“I’ve been looking for you, Rey,” he said, voice like silk in the way it wrapped around her. The sun set over his shoulder as he brought his saber up, and pointed it at her. “You’re coming with me. Too long you’ve evaded me, but no more. I told you I would have you.” 

She snarled, snapping out of her reverie to bring Anakin’s blade crashing against Kylo’s. He took the swing, moving with it, before curving his blade back in her direction. She could see, in hindsight, that he’d gone easy on her before. He wasn’t offering her the same courtesy now, not when every other attack of her own came close to adding another slew of scars to his collection. She wondered whether he’d allowed the blaster bolt to remain on his side, or whether she ought to feel special that he’d, for whatever reason, refused the bacta for his face. 

“Oh but you are special, Rey,” he said, stepping into her space to slide his blade against hers, working to get past her guard. “You always have been.” 

“Get out of my  _ head _ !” she shouted, shoving his blade off of hers and kicking out at him once more. Would that she had her staff, and he didn’t have his saber. This would’ve been over in seconds. As it was, he stumbled backwards, and though she brought her arm out to try and pin him down as she had in her dream, he knew what was coming now. She didn’t have time to raise her blade to defend herself as he hurled his body at hers and dragged her down to the ground. His long arms caged her in, their weapons forgotten, as his enormous palms fought to pin her wrists to the grass. It was slick from the rain not two hours previous, and as he struggled she wrapped her legs around his waist to roll them over. He still clung to her wrists, but she crawled up to press her knees against the muscle of his biceps, feeling him struggle and strain against her attempted restraints. 

“Let go of me,” she spat, leaning forward to keep up the pressure. He did, but not before he tugged her down once more. Her navel hit his nose, but rather than flip them over once again he instead raised his hands and cupped her backside, squeezing tight enough to cause her to gasp, and falter. His long fingers made easy work of her trousers, pushing them down and around her knees, practically ripping her panties to the side so that his mouth could press to her core. She hissed, mouth falling open, eyes blown wide as she found breathing an impossible task. 

There was no hiding from his gaze, no avoiding it or pretending that he wasn’t looking up at her as his tongue swirled around her clit, teeth grazing at the sensitive nub to make her whimper and moan. He stripped her to the bone with his stare, not needing to push into her mind to let her know all the terrible things he wanted to do. She’d held him down in her dream, and his fingers weren’t letting her go anytime soon. Her legs trembled, and had it not been for both of his hands on her waist she might’ve collapsed atop him. She stared down, tracing the scar she’d left him with her eyes, then her fingers, she felt her whole world narrow down to this, the way he felt beneath her, his full lips spreading apart her cunt to lap at the arousal that coated her. There was no vocorder to disguise his harsh breathing, or way he groaned as he tasted her for himself, taking her pleasure and shoving it down her throat with every pass of his tongue or press of his fingers as he grew more bold. He angled two long digits within her, and she threw back her head to whimper as he sucked on her clit, hard enough to make her jerk. The fight, the other knights, all of it bled out of her mind as he wrapped his lips around her small bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue against it. She came with a scream and a jerk of her hips. She came staring down at him, watching his eyes glaze over, watching her thighs shake and move, letting her see the scar in its entirety. She felt indecent, vulnerable and aching and  _ needing more _ so badly that it hurt. 

She came back down, and slid off of him with a strength she didn’t know she possessed, flushed and dripping with her own come, but determinedly staring him down. He hardly moved, save to adjust himself as she pulled her own pants back up and got to her shaking knees. 

“This doesn’t change a damn thing,” she rasped, wetting her lips as she watched him suck down his fingers, his tricky tongue making a show of cleaning them off. “Call your men off.” 

“Come with me and I will.” 

Her features twisted. “Renounce the First Order and I’ll think about it. And while you’re at it? Talk to your mother.” 

The very mention of the General twisted his face, and he’d just stuck a hand out when his eyes glazed over, rolling into the back of his head, and he crumpled. Rey whipped around to see Luke, hand falling back to his side, tattered but determinedly standing. 

“Who do you think taught him that to begin with?” Luke muttered, stepping towards his nephew. “Now, let’s get him back to Leia before he wakes up and decides to scream the whole way. Yeah?” 

He said nothing of the way Rey’s cheeks flushed, of whether or not he’d been there for the whole thing or only caught the stand off at the end and Rey? She didn’t push it. 


End file.
